The Unicorn Incident
by AirKnitter
Summary: Just a fun little one-shot romp. I wrote this and hope you like it. Enjoy and leave a review! thanks. Written for Usa-chan and rated M for bad language and sexual themes.


The Unicorn Incident

Or

Feelin' Horny

This story was inspired by an odd conversation I had with a friend the other night. We wanted to share the oddity with the world. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own KKM, never will. Sigh… please review!

Yuuri woke up that morning with a throbbing head and fuzzy memory. He was missing the last couple of days of his life, and had no clue why. He felt oddly sated and relaxed. 'What the fuck happened last night? Or the night before?' he thought lazily as he scratched a tender spot on his forehead. Somehow that little movement broke the dam of hazy recollections, and it all came back in a rush.

"Oh. Shit!" was what came to mind. He remembered he came back from King Allen's province of Francia when he saw a unicorn. Being the ever curious person he was, he rode over to it and it lowered its head in a warning gesture that Yuuri took to mean friendship. The young king reached out to pet it, but it jerked its head, cutting Yuuri's hand.

"Ow! That hurt Mr. Horny-Horsey!" Conrart ran over to assess the damage to his king's hand. "Your Majesty, we need to get you back to the ship for a vaccination quickly!"

That was where the problems started. Yuuri recalled the itch in his forehead, the sudden urge to fuck the blonde haired, green-eyed fire demon of a fiancé when they finally returned to Blood Pledge Castle. He sat there staring at the flashing emerald eyes and flushed face as Wolfram ran him through the wringer for going off and leaving him behind.

Then a memory of him running after an embarrassed Wolfram and what he did when he caught him caused his own mortification. "Y-Yuuri! What the fuck you doing?" Yuuri had dry humped the blue clad, leather covered leg of WOLFRAM VON BIELEFELD! OH MY GODS!

As he lay there lost in thought, a soft coo made him turn his head to see a very naked Wolfram in bed with golden hair plastered to his skull with sweat. However what really drew his eye was the silver horn protruding from the fire demon's forehead. "Wha-" was all he managed to get out before Wolf woke up and looked over at him.

"Yuuri! Mmm, I need you!" he moaned while arching his back and rubbing his erection against the silk sheets. "Take me, Please! I'm so hot it hurts!" he positively purred.

"I, uh- I gotta go!" Yuuri ran out of the room, forgetting his nude state. He bumped into the three maids who were turning down the bed linens for those who stayed over the night before. He stuttered a rushed apology and wrapped a sheet around his body like a toga and threw open the door to his office and locking himself in. He slumped to the floor in exhaustion, and decided to wait out the oncoming storm of horny Mazoku.

Wolfram, meanwhile made his merry little way to find a way to quench his burning desire. He happened upon Gwendal who was in his sitting room drinking his coffee and rifling through the day's first business.

"Big brother," he purred in a sultry tone, "I need you, now!" Gwendal felt his jaw drop at the sight of his naked baby brother sporting a new horn as well as a hard on. He could only flap his jaw in a silent freak out as Wolfram dropped to his knees in front of him and pulled his cock out of his pants and sucked him to an explosive orgasm.

"That was highly uncalled for," Gwendal panted in his exhaustion. He noticed that the silver horn was gone from his perfect brother's head. He carried him to his bed and tucked him in amongst the pig-bears and kitty cats. On his way out the door, he absently scratched an itchy spot on his forehead. 'Hmm, I wonder where Conrart is…?'

The rest of the month was spent with poor Geisela running after highly aroused demons to stick them in the butt with medicine to halt the spread of the Unicorn Flu. Undulating bodies were scattered all over the place, and she had lost count of how many people came to her to fix twisted ankles and broken wrists from slipping in puddles of come.

'I can't wait till they snap out of it!' she sighed in her sleepy state. Everyone had been shot, so all tat was to do was wait until it had worked itself out now.

Nine Months Later

Wolfram laid in his bed after 20 hours of labour holding a tiny baby boy with black hair and green eyes. Conrart had given birth to a baby girl with silver hair and grey eyes. Yozak had a set of twins who resembled Maxine a bit. The three maids each had a baby that for some odd reason made everyone who saw them to think, 'Murata.'

And poor Geisela went on vacation to Hawaii for a year and refused to answer any post or phone calls.

The End.


End file.
